


Desert Lilies (Alt. Ending: McCree's Ending)

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Crying, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Sad and Happy, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Alternate Ending 1: McCree's EndingYou end up living and getting to be with the man you'd fallen for, but it is bittersweet for someone else suffers...





	Desert Lilies (Alt. Ending: McCree's Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Genji's ending will be posted tonight instead of tomorrow. Keep an eye out!

When the two Blackwatch members arrived they were greeted by Angela. The woman was surprisingly happy. She had a smile plastered across her face and tackled Jesse in a hug upon seeing him. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much…”

 

“Thank you? What?” he asked in confusion, and Genji frowned.

 

“Angela what’s going on?”

 

“They stopped...the petals, they’re gone,” she answered pulling away from him.

 

“What!? How do you know?” asked Genji.

 

“A chest scan,” answered Angela. “She wanted to know how much time she had left and we found the petals were going away. Her body was getting weak because it was trying to force the last of them out, and she was trying to recover.”

 

“That’s great news!” said Genji with a forced smile.

 

“Can I see her?” asked McCree.

 

“Of course,” she said stepping aside to let the cowboy inside.

 

He paused after stepping inside. There you were sitting up in the bed and staring out the window at the setting sun. The fading rays of sunlight were casted over you from the window making your hair glow faintly. He hadn’t realized before now just how beautiful you were. Yet here he was now having the chance to correct his wrongs. He wasn’t normally a man who praised God, but right now he was thanking him for not taking you away from him. 

 

He smiled as you turned to face him. Your eyes were shining with tears. Tears of happiness that after all this time he finally cared. After all this time he’d finally opened his eyes and  _ seen _ you. He stood there for several moments before awkwardly speaking, “H...hey…” he greeted.

 

“Hey,” you replied with an awkward smile.

 

From the doorway Genji and Angela watched you two as McCree sat at your bedside. The two of you speaking in quiet voices that were hard for them to depict, and Genji watch on with a pained expression. He turned his head as Angela touched his shoulder. “I’m sorry Genji…” she said softly.

 

“So am I,” he said quietly as his fist tightened around the petal he’d coughed up earlier that morning.


End file.
